


Voyeurs

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for It’s like a car wreck, you can’t not watch.
Relationships: Nick Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Voyeurs

“Are you spying Nick?” You asked sliding into the bleachers in front of your friend Nick Jackson who was intently watching the couple in the ring. 

“It’s not spying if I’m not hiding,” He replied, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of them.

“Not hiding?” You asked skeptically as you looked around you. Nick had chosen the farthest seat from the ring, in the dark corner of the bleachers, covered in shadows. 

“Hey, I was here first. Not my fault they didn’t make sure the place was empty.” Nick defended himself. There was a bit of logic there, as they hadn’t even seen you enter the gym, so wrapped up in each other they were. “It’s like a car wreck, you can’t not watch.” Seeing you were getting nowhere arguing with him you turned your attention to the ring. 

“Damn, they’re practically fucking.” You said as you watched Cody Rhodes grinding against the ass of his wife Brandi as she was pushed against the ring post, Cody’s hands on her hips as she pressed herself back into him.

“I know. It’s so fucking hot.” Nick said. You couldn’t help but dart a glance at Nick at those words, your eyes drifting to the very noticeable bulge in his sweatpants before quickly looking away. You bit your lip squeezing your thighs together as you turned your attention back to the ring.

“You think so?” You asked cursing the waver in your voice and hoping Nick hadn’t noticed. Because it wasn’t just what was going on in the ring that had you turned on. You had found Nick attractive since the first time you met him, and that glimpse of his very impressive package straining against his sweats had you thinking all kinds of dirty thoughts. 

“Yeah I do,” Nick’s voice appeared right by your ear and you fought against yourself to lean back into him. “They’re bodies rubbing on each other and grinding, just this side of proper because they have clothes on. But you know all Cody is thinking about right now is plowing his dick into Brandy while she’s bent over the ropes.” You were helpless to stop the little moan that escaped you at the images he was putting into your mind as you focused on the seductive movements of the couple in the ring. 

Hearing the noise Nick turned his attention to you, a smirk appearing as he noticed your flushed face, your pebbled nipples and the way you were squeezing your thighs together. He could tell you weren’t quite as immune to what you were watching as you were trying to pretend to be. Deciding to go for broke, Nick wrapped an arm around your waist and slapped a hand over your mouth as he pulled you into his lap. You struggled for a moment, more out of reflex than anything, before you stilled, acutely aware of his hard on pressing into your ass. 

“I’ll move my hand if you promise to behave and not make a sound,” He said lowly into your ear. You only hesitated for a second before nodding in agreement, your heart racing as you wondered where this was going. His hand left your mouth, moving immediately to your breast and squeezing it before brushing his thumb across the nipple that was prominently poking out. The hand around your waist snuck between your legs, rubbing your nub through your shorts making you wiggle in his lap. You bit your lip as he pinched your nipple and pressed his palm against your heat, trying desperately to prevent any noises from escaping. 

Nick lifted you a bit off his lap and pushed down his sweats freeing his cock as you helped him by pushing down your own shorts. A grunt escaped Nick as he pulled you down onto his cock, sinking himself fully inside of you. “Ride me,” He commanded giving you a light slap on the ass as his hands gripped your hips. You leaned forward placing your hands on the back of the bleacher in front of you for stability and began rocking your hips on Nick, sliding your pussy up and down his cock as his fingers made their way to your clit, rubbing over the bundle of nerves as you grinded on Nick. 

“You going to be able to keep quiet if I make you come?” Nick asked, his fingers pausing in their actions.

“Yes,” You hissed pushing insistently back on his cock, wanting nothing more than his fingers to continue their actions. Nick chuckled lightly at your impatience before he began sliding his fingers across your clit once more his other hand teasing your nipples as you felt that familiar tightening in your stomach signaling you were close. You picked up the pace of your motions, rocking yourself almost violently against him as you felt your orgasm crashing over you. It was only by the grace of Nick slapping his hand over your mouth that your scream didn’t alert anyone to your activities.

“I thought you said you could be quiet?” Nick growled in your ear as he pulled your body back against his chest, his hips thrusting into you as he dropped his hands to your waist. 

“I’m sorry,” You panted.

“You will be.” He told you giving a final thrust into you as he came.


End file.
